1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a hand tool that in a mode can transform a blow into a torque and in another mode can work as an ordinary screwdriver.
2. Related Prior Art
FIG. 12 shows a conventional hand tool 100 that is capable of transforming a blow into a torque. The hand tool 100 includes a handle 101 that is hollow and includes an open end 102 and a closed end. The handle 101 includes a neck 103 of a reduced diameter formed thereon near the open end 102. A V-shaped slot 104 is defined in the neck 103. A spring 105 is received in the handle 101. A shaft 106 includes a square end for engagement with a tool bit. A recess 107 is defined in the periphery of the shaft 106. The shaft 106 is partially inserted in the handle 101 so that the recess 107 is aligned with the V-shaped slot 104. A pin 108 is inserted through the V-shaped slot 104 and received in the recess 107. An elastic collar 109 is mounted on the neck 103, thus retaining the pin 108 in position. A blow exerted on the closed end of the handle 101 by a hammer can be transformed into a torque exerted on the shaft 106 due to the engagement of the V-shaped slot 104 with the pin 108. Thus, a user can exert a greater torque than he can with an ordinary screwdriver. Therefore, the conventional hand tool 100 is used at a final stage of tightening a threaded bolt and at an initial stage of releasing a threaded bolt. However, the hand tool 100 is less useful than an ordinary screwdriver in other situations. In addition, the hand tool 100 cannot be used to carry tool bits that can easily be forgotten and lost.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a hand tool that in a mode can transform a blow into a torque and in another mode can work as an ordinary screwdriver.
According to the present invention, a hand tool includes a handle, a plunger, an elastic element, a driver, a device for transforming a blow into a torque and a clutch. The handle is hollow. The plunger includes a first end and a second end. The plunger is inserted in the handle so that it cannot rotate relative to the handle and that the second end extends beyond the handle. The elastic element is received in the handle. The driver includes a first section for engagement with a tool bit and a second section received in the handle so that it can rotate relative to the handle. The transforming device is arranged between the plunger and the driver for transforming a blow on the second end of the plunger into a torque on the second section of the driver. The clutch is mounted on the first section of the driver so that it cannot rotate relative to the driver and can move between a first position where it cannot rotate relative to the handle and a second position where it can rotate relative to the handle.
The hand tool may include a device formed around the handle for storing tool bits. The storing device includes two shells pivotally mounted on the handle for carrying tool bits. Each of the shells includes an semi-annular portion defining a plurality of recesses for receiving tool bits.
The hand tool may include a telescopic element that is attached thereto and includes a magnetic end.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.